Upside Down
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Kagome finds herself daydreaming about Inu-Yasha, and Inu's jealous of Hojo! Why could that be? (InuKag fluffy one shot)


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm writing on. That belongs to my dad. ;_;  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know, another A*teens (Bouncing off the Ceiling). But at least this one is sorta well known! ^_^; Sorry, it fit so well . . Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews! AiVixen even said she was downloading Firefly because of my fic! I'm so happy! Thank you so much to everyone!  
  
PS. Sorry if I spelt Kagome's last name wrong. ^_^;;;  
  
~*~  
  
*Up!  
  
Side down!  
  
Up- side- down!  
  
Upside down!*  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned against her desk. Report card day. She had flunked more then half of her classes! She couldn't help it, she had missed a lot of the lessons! 'It's not my fault,' Kagome thought, annoyed, ' that I had to go collect shards!'  
  
*My grades  
  
are down  
  
from A's to D's  
  
I'm way  
  
behind  
  
In history*  
  
As her thoughts turned to the Shards, her mind drifted to Shard hunting, which in turn made her think about Inu-Yasha. Just about everything made her think about Inu-Yasha these days. Not that she minded.  
  
She leaned her head on her hands and looked out the window. 'I wonder what he's doing right now,' she thought, letting her mind create wild day dreams.  
  
*I've lost  
  
myself  
  
in fantasies  
  
Of you and me together*  
  
"Miss Higarashi!" her teacher barked, making Kagome jump. "Would you kindly join us back on Earth and answer the question?!"  
  
"Er---"  
  
"That's what I thought," her teacher frowned. "Start paying attention, Miss Higarashi, or you will not be passing this grade!"  
  
"Yes sir," Kagome mumbled, blushing red and sinking low in her chair. 'Darn it, I need to keep my mind off of Inu-Yasha. . .'  
  
But of course, just thinking THAT started Kagome's day dreams again.  
  
*I don't know why - I - I but dreamings all I do  
  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination!*  
  
Soon, the lunch bell rang, and Kagome was the first to hurry out of the room to get her meal.  
  
'Why can't I keep my mind off of Inu-Yasha lately? And why do I feel this funny feeling in my heart and my stomach when I'm near him?' She sighed, playing with as frayed edge of her skirt as she walked.  
  
*Upside down  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feeling  
  
Got no clue  
  
what I should do  
  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!  
  
To you!*  
  
"MISS HIGARASHI!"  
  
Kagome jumped, and looked sheepishly at her social studies teacher.  
  
"Miss Higarashi, if I catch you day dreaming ONE MORE TIME-"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Kagome said softly, red in the face. 'Gods! I've gotta pay attention!'  
  
*My teacher  
  
says to concentrate  
  
So what-  
  
his name  
  
was Peter the Great  
  
The kings  
  
and queens  
  
will have to wait  
  
Cuz I don't have forever*  
  
It took a long time, but finally the school day was over. Kagome rushed home, eager to forget the events of the day. She had to be told to pay attention 7 times, just because her mind kept drifting to Inu-Yasha. . .  
  
"KAGOME, LOOK OUT!" Hojo yelled, grabbing her arm suddenly and pulling her out of a car. Kagome gulped as she saw it drove through the spot she stood moments before.  
  
"Gods, Kagome! Pay attention!" Hojo reprimanded gently.  
  
Make that 8 times.  
  
"Thanks, Hojo," Kagome smiled. "Guess I'm kinda out of it today."  
  
"Are you feeling sick again?" He asked, worried.  
  
"Er- yeah, sick, that's right," Kagome smiled nervously, "so I better hurry home! Ja ne!" she called over her shoulder as she ran off.  
  
Soon she stood in front of the well, posed to jump in. As she looked down into the dark depths, she wondered if Inu-Yasha would be waiting for her on the other side. 'Maybe I could talk to him-' she began thinking, but then her stomach tied up into a weird knot.  
  
*I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation!*  
  
'Oh, whatever,' she thought, annoyed, shrugging off the feeling as she jumped into the well.  
  
*Upside down!  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
  
Inside out!  
  
Stranger to this feeling!  
  
Got no clue  
  
what I should do!  
  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!  
  
To you!*  
  
On the other side of the well, Inu-Yasha sat in his tree, watching for Kagome. 'Hope she comes today,' he thought, but didn't let his hope show on his face.  
  
He perked up as he caught her sent.  
  
Jumping out of the tree, he ran over to the well as Kagome climbed out of it. Then he smelled it. Some other guy's sent. . . Whose again? That Hojo boy. . .  
  
He growled at the thought. Another boy with *his* Kagome! She was HIS. At least, *he* considered Kagome as 'his'. He wasn't really sure about what Kagome felt. . .  
  
*Somehow, someday  
  
You will love me too  
  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true*  
  
"Hi, Inu-Yasha,' Kagome smiled cheerfully.  
  
"What were you doing with that Hojo?!" he growled.  
  
"Just talking. . . why?" Kagome asked, in a voice of curiosity laced with suspicion.  
  
"Er- oh, just- um- just wondering," Inu said quickly, turning a light shade of pink. Just because Kagome was 'his' in his eyes, didn't mean *she* had to know it.  
  
*Up!  
  
Side down!  
  
Ooooooooh!  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!*  
  
They stood in an uncomfortable silence, both slightly pink.  
  
*Upside down!  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling!  
  
Inside out!  
  
Stranger to this feeling!  
  
Got no clue!  
  
what I should do!  
  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!*  
  
"So. . ." Kagome said quietly after a few minutes, "shall we find the others?"  
  
"Sure," Inu-Yasha replied softly.  
  
They began walking towards the village in silence, both pretending not to notice when the other found some reason to walk slightly closer.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you- do you like Hojo?"  
  
". . . Like him how?" Kagome asked, going slightly red.  
  
"Er- you know. . . LIKE him, like him."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said, understanding. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"Why?" Inu asked quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why don't you like him like that?"  
  
"I dunno. . . I just don't. Why? Do you want me to?"  
  
"No!" Inu-Yasha replied quickly, scowling at the trees.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. She found this information quiet comforting.  
  
"Um. . ." Inu said slowly, "Would you mind if someone felt that way for you?"  
  
*Upside down!  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
  
Inside out!  
  
Stranger to this feeling!  
  
Got no clue  
  
what I should do!*  
  
"No," Kagome said, her face growing redder. "But it would depend on who liked me like that."  
  
"What about if. . . If I did?" Inu-Yasha asked, going very red and looking away.  
  
"I," Kagome beamed, still red in the face, "would be very, very happy."  
  
*I'll go crazy if I can't get next to-*  
  
The haniyou's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Really?" he asked, slipping his hand into hers.  
  
"Really," she smiled, leaning into him.  
  
*And I'll go crazy if I can't get next to-*  
  
Beaming, Inu leaned down slightly and kissed her deeply.  
  
And Kagome, all her fantasy's fulfilled, deepened it.  
  
*And I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!*  
  
Ending Author's Note: Yeah, I know, this is probably my 20th Inu/Kag romance fic (sorry). But I live for fluff! ^_^; I hope you liked it! Please review! Ja ne! 


End file.
